


Семь дней солнца

by vitt



Category: Emerald City - Sukhinov, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Сухинов С.С. «Изумрудный город»
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До войны у них еще много времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь дней солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Изумрудного города.  
> Канон - декалогия С.Сухинова, том третий "Секрет волшебницы Виллины"
> 
> спасибо за бетинг **Felis caracal** (:

– Что ты будешь делать, если Виллина не проснется?   
Элли ждала подобного вопроса с тех пор, как узнала, что станет новой Хранительницей края Торна, но так и не нашла ответ.   
Аларм серьезен. Корина выжидающе смотрит. Дональд подмигивает Элли, тянет их обоих к выходу на крышу.  
Впереди у них война с Подземным миром, и армия Темного Властелина, и кровь, и смерть. Но до войны еще есть время, и они выбираются из душных залов Желтого дворца и поднимаются на крышу самой высокой башни. Внизу суетятся Мигуны и Марраны. Солдаты превратились в строителей и рабочих: волшебство Корины сомкнуло трещины в земле, но дворец и парк вокруг него пребывают в плачевном состоянии.   
Элли и Корине сейчас полагается ухаживать за больной Виллиной, Аларму и Дональду – тренироваться. Но мастер Рохан со своим отрядом на охоте, а Виллина безмятежно спит седьмые сутки, и лучшие доктора, приглашенные из Изумрудного города, стоят у ее постели и наблюдают за этим феноменом.   
– С Виллиной понятно. Все очень плохо. А мы чем займемся? – лениво бросает Дональд, растянувшись на обжигающе-горячей каменной плите.   
– Понятия не имею, что делать тебе, – задумчиво говорит Элли, – а я...   
Она щурится от яркого солнца, а в голове крутится песня про желтую подводную лодку.  
Почему бы и нет?  
Дональд хохочет так, что это уже становится неприлично, зато подпевает, и, оказывается, голос у него совсем неплох. Аларм смотрит на них удивленно. Дональд, склонившись к нему, нашептывает слова, и Аларм, слегка краснея, присоединяется к нестройному дуэту. Корина качает головой и с усмешкой отворачивается. 

***

Элли нравится наблюдать за ними. Аларм старательно держит суровый вид, насколько это возможно для пятнадцатилетнего юноши, и ведет себя немного скованно. Это нормально. За семь лет в Желтом дворце, кроме четверых придворных и волшебницы Виллины, он видел людей, особенно женщин, только на картинках в его любимых рыцарских романах.   
Напротив, Корина легко включается в беседу. Она отлично умеет слушать, но, когда дело доходит до нее, меняет тему на что-нибудь другое. Элли это удивляет. Дело не в стеснительности или недоверии: наедине они говорят о многом, и Корина довольно откровенна, но, когда рядом Аларм или Дональд, она тут же переводит разговор.   
С Дональдом сложно. Он веселый и обаятельный парень, с ним можно болтать о самых странных вещах: от жевунской поэзии (тот сборник, найденный в библиотеке, занял их на два дня, и Корина утверждала, что это далеко не лучшие образцы) до современной фантастики (спасибо студентам за "Чужих" и "Стартрек", а семейству племянника – за брошенную в гараже связку супергеройских комиксов). Он ловит свое отражение в каждой гладкой поверхности, а иногда, неосознанно, тянется потрогать свой нос или губы. Ему снятся кошмары, о которых Элли узнает случайно, и что с этим делать, пока не знает.   
Когда она говорит об этом Корине, та совсем не удивлена.  
– Он боится, что рано или поздно, проснувшись утром, обнаружит, что снова стал калекой.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Сам рассказал. Спрашивал у меня, как долго держатся чары. Я объяснила, что он не избавится от них и после смерти, но, похоже, ему этого недостаточно.   
– Ты понимаешь – почему? – осторожно спрашивает Элли.   
Прошлой ночью у них состоялся грандиозный спор, и Корина, эта проклятая ценительница прекрасного, доказывала ей, что красота есть главная ценность в жизни, без которой и сама жизнь во многом не имеет смысла.   
Корина пожимает плечами.  
– Если честно, не очень. Дональд и раньше был красив. Конечно, он не был привлекателен внешне в том смысле, в котором об этом обычно говорят, но ты сама видела его глаза. А его кисти рук, ты обратила внимание... Что?  
Элли с трудом проглатывает резкую отповедь: Дональд замечательный юноша, не имеет значения, что он был болен, и не Корине издеваться над этим... Но, кажется, та говорит серьезно.  
С ней всегда так – не понять, то ли она врет, то ли это очередная принципиальная, безумно важная придурь, разом перечеркивающая все остальные.   
– Ему не говори, – просит Элли, и это все, что она может сделать, не повторяя по кругу бесполезные аргументы.   
Ее передергивает от мысли, что Дональд может когда-нибудь это услышать от своей обожаемой Корины.

***

Им нужно больше узнать друг о друге, чтобы стать настоящей командой, и Элли каждый вечер собирает всех четверых в одной из уцелевших гостиных на втором этаже.   
– Тебе надоест первой, – предсказывает Дональд, но постепенно вечерние встречи превращаются в ритуал.  
Каждому есть что рассказать остальным. Элли слушает очень внимательно: она слишком мало знает об окружающем ее новом мире, чтобы упустить хотя бы малую долю информации. А потом систематизировать ее, провести анализ и сделать выводы. Все привычно, как в старые добрые университетские времена, когда Элизабет Анна Смит писала диплом в перерывах между антивоенными демонстрациями.  
– Пакир захватил в плен моего отца, – однажды рассказывает Аларм.  
Элли внутренне им гордится: она знает, что юноше трудно говорить об этом, но его голос спокоен.   
– Отец был недоволен правлением тирана Тогнара и не скрывал этого. Когда шпионы донесли о нем, его забрали солдаты. Меня предупредил его друг, и я успел убежать, а отца и всех его друзей отправили на остров Горн с другими пленными рудокопами.   
Элли уже знает его историю, но Дональд и Корина слышат это впервые. Корина внимательно смотрит на него.  
– Почему ты решил, что это Пакир? Не каждый правитель станет терпеть недовольных. Возможно, с бунтовщиками разбирался сам Тогнар, и остров – всего лишь его тюрьма.   
– Отец не был бунтовщиком! – вскидывается Аларм и добавляет тише: – Я видел кандалы на берегу моря, – он оборачивается к Элли, и та согласно кивает. – Пакир покровительствует Тогнару, он же и возвел его на трон. На острове Горн стоит огромная крепость. К ней очень сложно подобраться, но рудокопы лет десять назад плавали туда на разведку. Она похожа на черный шар, ощетинившийся иглами... В крепости нужны рабы, поэтому Тогнар и отправляет туда заключенных-рудокопов.  
– Одним камнем два удара, – нахмурившись, замечает Элли. – Помогает своему патрону и избавляется от противников.  
Аларм молчит. Дональд встает и кладет ему руку на плечо.  
– Это был чудесный вечер, но, пока совсем не стемнело, я бы хотел немного потренироваться перед сном. Для лука уже поздно, но, может, меч или шпага?..   
Похоже, парочку рыцарских романов прочел и он.  
– Вы извините нас, леди? – Дональд отвешивает поклон Элли и Корине, Аларм благодарно улыбается уголком губ.  
Любовь, а не война. Вечные ценности. От войны им, впрочем, не отвертеться, и лучше покончить с ней поскорее, пока не поздно и край Торна еще способен сохранить свой прежний сказочный облик. Эта страна слишком прекрасна для войн и разрушений, а ее жители не приспособлены для битвы. На это у них есть волшебники и феи, которые в мирное время правят, сражаются друг с другом и плетут интриги, и главная из волшебников – Хранительница.   
А еще есть таинственный злодей, словно сошедший со страниц страшной сказки.   
– Тебе не кажется это странным? – спрашивает она Корину, когда юноши уходят, и можно говорить прямо. – Пакир – темный колдун, но, если верить Аларму, в его армии полно рудокопов, и они вступают туда добровольно.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Что если темная армия – не такие монстры, какими их представляют? Пакир темный маг, конечно, но кроме него есть и другие. Возможно, прежде чем вступать в войну, нам следует узнать о них больше. Не только об их злодеяниях из старых летописей и слухов, но и о них самих. Виллина рассказала мне очень многое, но этого недостаточно. Пакир – кровный враг Торна, но он сотни лет сидел под землей, не выходя на поверхность.  
Корина сцепляет в замок пальцы.   
– Тебе не хватает причин для войны? На острове Горн есть рабы-рудокопы, я думаю, это достаточная причина.  
– Да, конечно, – вздыхает Элли. – Но я о другом. Край Торна когда-нибудь пытался вести с ними переговоры?  
Корина смотрит на нее со смесью удивления и веселья.   
– Ты не поверишь. Нет, не пытался.   
– А переманивать на свою сторону? Вербовать агентов, направлять разведчиков? Сколько лет светлые маги знают о Пакире?  
– По летописям гномов – тысячу или около того. Но знают только маги, а они не всегда становились королями, лет триста назад, до появления четырех волшебниц, на трон садились обычные люди. Я не уверена даже, что после Торна в Волшебной стране кто-то вообще умел колдовать. Он оставил свои книги, но их никто не искал до Гингемы и Бастинды. Даже Виллина, хотя и знала о них, предпочитала только мешать поискам – мол, книги не должны достаться злу.  
– Она была права.  
– Закрыли тему, – отрезает Корина. – Тебе стоит поговорить с Варагом. Он может рассуждать о темном царстве целую вечность, меня это уже достало, а тебя, похоже, интересует.   
– По-моему, я ему не нравлюсь.   
Корина смеется, соглашаясь.  
– Да, есть немного. Но это не страшно. Главное, помни, его точка зрения – единственно верная. Вараг терпеть не может, когда с ним пытаются спорить. Не бойся. В случае, если что-то пойдет не так, я могу потушить огонь за секунду.   
Элли качает головой.  
– Ты злая колдунья.  
– Что, как Гингема?  
– Хуже. Гингема не скрывала, кто она, а ты притворяешься доброй.   
Остаток вечера они упрямо не смотрят друг на друга, уткнувшись каждая в свою книгу. Элли пролистывает найденный Дональдом толстый том "Болтунских сказок", изданный в Стелларии. Корина вызывает из кольца книгу Торна, достает из воздуха бумагу и карандаш. Что-то рисует и подписывает линии, время от времени глядя в книгу.   
Элли закладывает пальцем страницу и закрывает надоевшие "Сказки". Она следит, как движется черный карандаш в пальцах Корины. У той неровный угловатый почерк, и разобрать текст довольно сложно, но это и не требуется. Элли понимает, о чем речь.   
– Наша битва?   
Город на бумаге нарисован черно-белым, но форму высоких башен с изумрудами Элли узнает из тысячи. Вокруг него тонкие черточки и слова заклинаний.   
– Я все думаю, – мягко говорит Корина, – что могла бы сделать в тот день для своей победы.   
Ничего, на самом деле, потому что главное заклинание Торна отменяет любое другое, а баллиста армии Дровосека легко выводит из строя драконов. Никакие схемы здесь не помогут.  
Элли разглядывает план.  
– И какая же роль в твоей идеальной победе была бы отведена мне?  
Корина отвечает, не задумывась:  
– Я бы взяла тебя в плен. Отобрала бы книгу.  
– И, конечно, потом ты бы меня убила.  
Корина отвечает неожиданно серьезно:  
– Оказалось, что это не так просто.  
– Значит, ты бы убила меня, если бы сумела? – Элли может пока перевести все в шутку, но провалиться ей на этом месте, если теперь она станет это делать.   
Корина старательно на нее не смотрит. Вертит в руках карандаш, загибает кончики листа. Элли ждет, в конце концов, она имеет право знать, но Корина тихо говорит:  
– Как будто тебе есть разница.   
– А если есть, ты ответишь?  
Корина бледнеет. Она стискивает в пальцах карандаш, еще немного – и он треснет.  
– Не я начала нашу войну. Это ты первой привела свою армию, а потом вместе с друзьями атаковала Изумрудный город.   
– Потому что ты захватила его! Ты обманула Дровосека, изгнала Страшилу и хотела убить меня. Поверить не могу. Ты серьезно считаешь себя жертвой обстоятельств?  
Элли кусает губы, чтобы не заплакать от бессилия. Они беседуют друг с другом каждую ночь, она знает о Корине больше, чем некоторые друзья (которых у этой колдуньи нет, удивительно, правда?), Корина понимает ее чуть ли не с полуслова... Но о чем бы они не говорили, какие бы ни давали клятвы, все возвращается на круги своя, стоит только немного расслабиться.   
– Жертвой? – зло говорит Корина. – Знаешь, чем занимался премудрый правитель Изумрудного города, когда мое войско пришло под его стены? Он играл с железным великаном в крестики-нолики. Три дня подряд. Расчертил внутренний двор на белые квадраты, забрался на самую высокую башню и с помощью рупора и подзорной трубы разыграл две сотни партий. Большая часть из них была сведена вничью, но ту самую, последнюю, во время которой был взят Изумрудный город, он выиграл. Надеюсь, он был счастлив.   
Элли ощущает одновременно холодную ярость и неподдельный восторг. Чувства, которые переполняют ее каждую чертову ночь, когда им приходит в голову немного поговорить. Во время их бесед Корина никогда не лжет (часто недоговаривает, но это такие мелочи). Иногда Элли думает – лучше бы лгала.  
– Знаешь, чего тебе не хватило? Людей. Ты стояла там и называла себя их королевой, но ты была одна.  
Корина сминает бумагу с недописанным планом, и ком летит куда-то в угол.  
– Я была лучшей королевой этого жалкого города. Тебе, фея, придется сильно постараться, чтобы меня превзойти. И даже если это случится, представь себе, какой станет их благодарность? Никто из них не вышел защищать меня перед твоим войском. Никто из них не выйдет биться за тебя, если ты позовешь. Они не видели от меня зла. Им было все равно, добрая я волшебница или нет. Арзалами правил Великий и Ужасный, думаешь, кто-то из них еще боится злых колдуний?..   
Элли молчит. Слова здесь не нужны, сочувствие тоже, это либо пройдет, либо нет, и если нет – их союз обречен. Корина сильная – очень сильная, если уж на то пошло, и сама об этом догадывается. Может, потому и тратит время на игры в диктатуру, а потом обижается, что с ней не доиграли.  
– Тебе стало легче? – наконец спрашивает Элли.  
Корина кривит в усмешке губы – получается плохо, какой-то болезненный оскал вместо обычной "мне-наплевать-на-всех" улыбки.   
– Стало.   
– Я так и подумала.  
Сейчас ей легко, потом станет стыдно – за глупую вспышку и поломанный образ, потом захочется взять реванш... Хватит, проходили. Интересно, когда она поймет, что перед Элли совсем не обязательно круглые сутки держать лицо?   
Им пора учиться по-настоящему доверять друг другу. У Аларма и Дональда такой проблем нет. С тех пор, как они узнали, что в поход за мечом Торна отправятся вместе, юноши неразлучны. Элли искренне за них рада, но от собственных проблем это не спасает.  
– Отлично, – говорит она, когда чувствует, что молчание затянулось. – Просто замечательно. Теперь посмотри на меня.  
Корина послушно смотрит.  
– Как ты обычно отвлекаешься?   
– Летаю, – Корина вздыхает, видимо, смиряясь с тем, что от нее не отстанут. – Помогаю Варагу патрулировать границу  
Элли встает с кресла и откладывает книгу.  
– Тогда пойдем.   
– Куда?  
– На крышу. Ты ведь сумеешь сейчас позвать Варага?  
Корина, презрительно фыркнув, поднимает руку. На пальце блестит кольцо Торна, и когда Корина что-то тихо произносит, изумруд в кольце на мгновение вспыхивает алым.

***

Без магии Элли бесполезна для патрульных, но Вараг не возражает против лишнего пассажира. Элли поднимается по черному крылу вслед за Кориной и запоздало понимает, что полет на драконе, вероятно, сильно отличается от прогулок на волшебном облаке.  
Встав рядом с ней, Корина берет ее под локоть, и Элли пытается отстраниться – ровно до того, как натыкается на тяжелый и очень внимательный взгляд.  
– Если что-то случится, знаешь, какова вероятность, что я стану тебя ловить?  
– Нулевая.  
– Точно, – предвкушающе улыбается Корина, и это убедительнее слов: весь полет Элли стоит, вцепившись в ее руку.   
Когда вдалеке появляется белый замок, Корина щелкает пальцами, и в воздух взвивается сноп алых искр. Вараг начинает снижаться.   
– Как ракеты, – вдруг вспоминает Элли.  
– Что?  
– Сигнальные ракеты, красные и зеленые, мы запускали их с Диком, когда в походе заблудились в лесу.   
– Дик?  
– Мой муж, умер от рака легких в девяносто восьмом. Выкуривал по две пачки в день все тридцать лет, пока мы жили в Пенсильвании. Я вышла на пенсию через год, еще через полгода вернулась в Канзас.   
Ее прошлое проносится в голове подобно кинофильму. Черно-белые сцены повседневной жизни, яркие кадры значимых событий – все то, из чего много лет складывалась ее личность, сейчас было припорошено пылью. Эльфы не солгали: ничего не исчезло, но та жизнь принадлежала другой Элли – выросшей в Канзасе, преподававшей в колледже американскую литературу, похоронившую родителей и мужа. Та Элли не была феей и давно стерла из памяти свое детское путешествие по Волшебной стране.  
Она не замечает холод и свист ветра. Корина права, небо в самом деле помогает отвлечься, и Элли невидяще смотрит вперед. Дракон летит под самыми облаками, в темноте они кажутся клочьями рваной серой ваты. Между облаков выглядывает луна.  
Сегодня чудовища Пакира не торопятся лезть на поверхность. Заметив темные тени внизу, Вараг стремительно падает вниз и загоняет одну из них – бескрылого ящера, похожего на варана – обратно в щель между скал.   
Словно по сигналу, из щелей вылезают остальные. Вараг не справляется со всеми четырьмя монстрами, и потому Корина на мгновение отпускает руку Элли и поднимает перед собой обе ладони. Из ее пальцев вылетают молнии и без промаха поражают цель. Тени корчатся, пытаясь уползти обратно, Вараг подгоняет их струей огня.   
Когда они вновь набирают высоту, Элли ловит на себе пристальный взгляд, но когда смотрит в ответ, Корина тут же отворачивается.  
Доходит не сразу. Не то чтобы это было очевидно.   
Она аплодировала Корине, когда та вместе с Варагом победила целую стаю подземных чудовищ. Это было потрясающе, Элли никогда не видела ничего подобного. Конечно, только что перед ней разыгралось неплохое шоу, но...  
Корина снова осторожно на нее смотрит, явно ожидая восторгов, и на этот раз Элли поддается.   
Одна-единственная улыбка. Поощрительная.   
Они возвращаются в Желтую страну глубокой ночью. Окруженный строительными лесами дворец спит. Ярко светится палаточный городок, сооруженный Мигунами и Марранами, и деревянные свежеотстроенные дома Сказочного народа.  
Дракон резко сбавляет скорость. Корина привычно удерживается на ногах, Элли стоит, сжав ее руку. Вараг опускает черное крыло к балкону спальни Элли.  
– Спасибо, – бросает ему Корина. – Возвращайся домой.   
Сойдя вниз, она оборачивается и машет дракону, и, прежде чем скрыться за горизонтом, Вараг пролетает над башней еще один круг.  
В комнате они не одни. Дональд сидит на полу, упираясь спиной в мягкий бок кровати, Аларм лежит на ковре, положив голову Дональду на колени. На полу рядом с ними брошен злополучный рисунок плана битвы.   
Наверное, хотели обсудить и заснули, пока ждали их возвращения.   
Корина шепотом соглашается, что зрелище чудное и юношей будить не стоит, кладет помятый листок на комод у кровати и предлагает переночевать у нее. Их спальни расположены близко, по разным сторонам их общей на четверых гостиной, где никогда никто не сидит – слишком неуютное место.   
– Добро пожаловать, – Корина открывает дверь и отстраняется, пропуская Элли.   
В комнате полумрак и воздух пахнет цветами. По взмаху руки Корины щелкает оконная задвижка – должно быть, балконная дверь, – а затем появляется слабое дуновение ветерка. Элли глубоко вздыхает. Теперь здесь почти можно жить.   
Она садится на диван у окна, кладет под спину одну из круглых подушек, а вторую рассеянно вертит в руках.  
– Пожалуйста, располагайся. Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – устало бормочет Корина, падая на постель, не раздеваясь.  
Даже перчатки не стягивает – как она их только носит при такой жаре.   
Корина засыпает мгновенно. Элли оглядывается: эта спальня зеркально похожа на ее собственную, но шторы на окнах плотно задернуты, а вместо лампы на столике у кровати возвышается тяжелый подсвечник. Широкой полоски света от приоткрытой двери недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть остальное. Она собирается зажечь свечи, но не находит в темноте ни спичек, ни зажигалки.  
Колдунья. Точно. Корина щелкает пальцами, и все вокруг работает по ее команде. Зажигалка ей не нужна, спичек в комнате нет, а простым смертным остается ждать утра.  
Она снимает с постели покрывало (Корина спит мертвым сном, но Элли все равно старается действовать осторожнее и тише – завтра у них снова будет трудный день), сбрасывает туфли, ложится на диван и закрывает глаза.  
Утром она просыпается рано. Лениво потягиваясь, встает с дивана, старается не смотреть на безнадежно измятое платье. Первые пару дней, когда они не отходили от больной Виллины, то засыпали прямо в креслах у ее постели. Тогда это было адски неудобно, а сейчас, надо же, ощущается совершенно нормально.  
Хоть что-то в ее новой жизни входит в норму.

***

Виллина приходит в себя на восьмые сутки. Элли узнает об этом первой – птица, посланная докторами, находит ее в парке. К Виллине пока не пускают, но она не торопится. Есть время собраться и все обдумать. За неделю у нее накопились сотни вопросов, и только Виллина способна ответить на многие из них.  
Она отправляет птицу к юношам и мастеру Рохану. Корине сообщит сама, с ней тоже стоит кое-что обсудить.   
– Мы теперь партнеры, верно? – с порога спрашивает Элли, возвращаясь в ее спальню.   
Корина садится на кровати. Только что проснулась? Катастрофическая сова.   
– Партнеры, – соглашается Корина, не открывая глаз.  
– Нам нужен красивый жест.   
Повисает молчание.  
– Когда Виллина представит нас обеих и обзовет это союзом, нам нужно сделать что-то, что подтвердит ее слова. Пока мы не можем показать им чучело Пакира, но общий подарок для жителей края Торна тоже подойдет.  
Она бы и спрашивать не стала, но единственное известное ей заклинание тут бессильно.   
– А это можно, – вдруг говорит Корина, и Элли щурится в полумраке, стараясь взглянуть ей в лицо.   
– Правда?  
Корина кивает и хмурится, окончательно просыпаясь. Шторы на окнах ползут в разные строны, впуская свет.  
– Какой-нибудь фокус, – предлагает Элли. – Представление на двоих, что-нибудь простое, но запоминающееся, вроде твоего фейерверка из роз, помнишь? Но более похожее на нас обеих, как то, что Виллина делала для меня в Изумрудном городе.  
Корина встает с постели.  
– Дождь из пирожных?.. Ты меня не заставишь.   
– Посмотрим... Пойми, это важно!  
– Да-да, – Корина торопливо поднимает руки. – Я понимаю. Наши общие подданные волнуются. В это трудное время им нужны доказательства того, что папа с мамой больше не пытаются друг друга убить. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Виллина объявляет о своем возвращении в Большой Мир ровно в полдень. Когда под окнами ее спальни собираются Мигуны, Арзалы и Волшебный народ, Дровосек и Страшила берут старую волшебницу под руки и осторожно выводят на балкон.   
– Мои старые и новые друзья! – Виллина громко приветствует всех, и ее голос явно усилен магией.   
Элли ждет. Их выход совсем скоро. Дональд сидит на подлокотнике ее кресла, Корина в соседнем, Аларм у окна – сквозь прозрачные занавески разглядывает собравшуюся внизу толпу. В окружающем шуме едва различаются голоса Страшилы и Дровосека, но о чем идет речь, Элли разобрать не удается.  
Мастер Рохан стоит около них с мрачным видом: "Я пережил Гудвина, Гингему, Виллину, а вас, странные пришельцы, я и подавно переживу". Он улетает вместе с Виллиной, хотя Дровосек и маршал Магдар до последнего уговаривали его остаться – хороших воинов не хватает, а Рохан был одним из лучших.  
Ожидание изматывает. Элли откидывает голову на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, но просидеть в одной позе больше нескольких секунд не удается. Нужно сосредоточиться, подумать о чем-то не очень важном, хотя рано или поздно все мысли возвращаются к одному.  
– Элли?  
Дональд смотрит ей в глаза выразительно и долго, как собака или ее студенты, словно все-все понимает, просто сказать не может. А говорить и не надо. Элли сама понимает слишком много, но даже ей никак не удается вспомнить момент, когда "Мы можем" сменилось на "Только мы и можем".  
– Мы больше не в Канзасе, дорогой, – шепчет она, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, и легко касается губами виска.   
Дональд и другие заслуживают сказку, но сейчас Элли не способна лгать никому из них. Скоро они полетят в Стелларию, и у нее плохое предчувствие на этот счет. Впрочем, выбора нет, как не было его у восьмилетней девочки из Канзаса, впервые ступившей на желтую дорогу.   
По знаку Виллины Элли и Корина выходят на балкон. Не сговариваясь, они берутся за руки – импровизация и отличный дружеский жест: Виллина будет довольна, ее книга заткнется, а Дровосек и особо чувствительные подданные утрут слезы умиления. Ладонь Корины такая же холодная, как ее собственная, и Элли ободряюще сжимает пальцы.  
– Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.  
Корина окидывает ее раздраженным взглядом:  
– Если ты не забыла, меня дважды короновали, – но ладонь не убирает.  
– А свергали сколько, не напомнишь?  
Они все еще с трудом переносят друг друга, и громкие слова о важном союзе этого не изменят. Но если для мира и спокойствия Волшебной страны нужно строить из себя чуть ли не влюбленную пару – это допустимая жертва.   
Будут и другие. Сегодня Виллина передаст Элли книгу и магию, жизнь окончательно изменится и никогда больше не будет прежней.   
Дровосек отрекается от престола. Корина, бледная от волнения, принимает из его рук корону и титул королевы Фиолетовой страны. Виллина прощается со своими старыми и новыми друзьями, и Элли хлопает вместе со всеми, пока старая волшебница поднимается на золотое облако.   
Их очередь. К балкону медленно спускается Вараг, и Элли и Корина, снова взявшись за руки, поднимаются на его спину.   
– Элли, – вдруг тихо зовет ее Корина.   
В голубом небе вспыхивает огонек, за ним еще и еще, – словно звезды. Небесный свод зажигается разноцветными фейерверками.   
Вараг взлетает, и вокруг них райские птицы и гигантские драконы, удивительные цветы, водоворот ярких красок... Из ниоткуда звучит музыка. Элли вертит головой в разные стороны, но разглядеть все не успевает.  
– Последний штрих, – Корина щелкает пальцами где-то рядом, и в небе взрывается разноцветное облако.  
Под ноги падает мороженое в серебристых обертках, на траву летят цветочные лепестки, а если пригладить волосы, в них наверняка обнаружатся маленькие шуршащие фольгой конфеты. Люди внизу бросаются ловить дары волшебниц, вытаптывая, наверное, целые клумбы.  
– Это уже слишком, – медленно произносит Элли, стараясь больше не смотреть по сторонам.  
Корина пожимает плечами:  
– Фейерверк, цветы, – она указывает вверх. – Мороженое и конфеты. Как ты предлагала утром. Что тебе не нравится?   
Это настолько чудовищно, бессмысленно и нелепо, что первое мгновение Элли серьезно обдумывает вопрос. А действительно, что? Корина не нашла бы лучшего способа исполнить ее просьбу, даже если и действовала бы с самыми добрыми намерениями. Тем более, в ее случае добрые намерения – это отсутствие злых.  
Корина протягивает ей розу. Еще десяток цветов валится на них обеих, когда Вараг набирает высоту против ветра.   
– О Господи, – выдыхает Элли.  
Несколько долгих секунд она смотрит на Корину, а потом они обе наконец смеются.


End file.
